First Steps
by MarsupialSoup
Summary: "You've seriously never been on an airplane before?" Based around the coffee shop scene in the "New York" episode.


**AN: Hello everyone and welcome! I wrote this one on a whim after seeing the last episode of Glee. It's the first Glee fanfiction piece that I've written (and the first fanfiction piece that I've submitted to the site), and it's fairly short, but I hope you enjoy it. Feedback is welcome- like I said, I've never really done this before. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"...And the plane ride home was completely silent. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complementary copies of SkyMall," Kurt said, rambling slightly by this point in his story. He and the rest of New Directions had gotten home yesterday, and though he was still pretty tired, he was eager to tell his boyfriend all about the adventures they had had in New York. So he had called and asked him to meet up with him for coffee, an offer which Blaine had quickly accepted. Now, they were sitting across from each other, Blaine listening to his tale intently. He was a good listener, Kurt thought; he nodded along, smiling when Kurt got overly excited in telling all the best parts of the story, and rarely interrupting to ask questions.<p>

"Wait, I don't get it- you don't seem that sad at all," said Blaine, making one of these rare interruptions, sounding a bit confused. After all, Kurt had been talking about New York and Nationals for over a half an hour, a sparkle of pure excitement lighting up his face, and, despite not placing in the top ten, there was no sign of regret at all of losing in his blue eyes. That was especially odd, as Blaine had seen just how torn up Kurt had been about the Warblers losing at Regionals.

Kurt shrugged. "Well, it was _still _amazing. I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage..." said Kurt, laughing a little at this.

Blaine considered him for a second, his head tipped to the side. "I love you."

Kurt stared at him in amazement at these words, setting down his coffee, a lump of emotion settling in his throat as he did so. They had been going out for nearly two months, and yet neither of them had ever uttered those three words. When he felt that he could speak without choking over the words, he replied, "I love you too." The two stared at each other for a while, reveling in this newly spoken declaration of love. Then Kurt said, "You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year.

"Oh, look who's here!" he exclaimed suddenly, causing Blaine, who had been staring at him with a slightly enraptured look to nearly choke on his coffee in surprise. He turned around to see Mercedes and Sam standing behind his chair.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" he said, smiling up at them.

"Well, uh, just getting a coffee," Sam said, looking weirdly flustered at the question.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot," added Mercedes quickly.

"We're on our way to get some sheet music. Tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at Six Flags," said Blaine.

"Whereas I'm spending my summer composing Pip-Pip-Hooray, the Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton," said Kurt.

"I- I have no idea who that is, but it sounds totally awesome,'' said Sam. Mercedes laughed at this, and Kurt and Blaine both smiled.

"We'll see you in class," said Mercedes, and she and Sam started off to the register to go buy their coffees.

"Bye guys!" called Blaine after them, and then he turned back to Kurt. "Okay, so here are the nominees for my songs tomorrow..."

Kurt just gazed at Blaine as he began to rattle off song choices. Now that the distraction of Mercedes and Sam was gone, he allowed his thoughts to turn nearly incomprehensible with emotion. _Ohmygod, he told me he loves me! _All he really wanted to do was lean over and kiss the boy sitting across the table from him senseless, but the little bit of logic still in him told him that probably wasn't the best idea, seeing as they were still in the middle of Lima. But even so, Blaine said he loved him! He smiled and nodded dreamily at Blaine, who had just asked him a question about one of the songs he was thinking about singing (though Kurt wasn't entirely sure which one it was; he was only half listening).

"Great, I think I'll sing that one then," he said. "It's fun, and I think that it'll make the people I'm auditioning for really get a sense of me as a performer, you know?" He pulled out his phone to check the time. "Oh hey, we should probably get going to get the sheet music now. I think the store closes early on Saturdays, and it's already four o' clock." He stood up, then reached out a hand to help Kurt out of his chair. As they walked to the door, Blaine asked Kurt curiously, "So what was that you said before, you know, Sam and Mercedes arrived? You've seriously never been on an airplane before?"

Kurt unlocked his car and slid into the driver's seat, waiting until Blaine got in to respond. "Well, no, I haven't. But it was very exciting- I've heard about the airport security being bad from reading things online and such, but I never thought it would be like _that_. I'm just glad that I decided to pack all of my moisturizing stuff in the bag that went under the plane- Brittany and Tina both brought along some stuff that exceeded the size limit, and it got confiscated. Can you imagine? I would have practically _killed _the people if they decided that my moisturizer was a bomb. That stuff is expensive, explosive or not..."

"I can't even imagine not having been on a plane before," said Blaine, shaking his head in bewilderment. "I mean, it's weird when a year goes by that I don't take a flight somewhere."

Kurt sighed, and started backing up out of the parking space. "Blaine, over half the kids in my glee club had never been on a plane either before this trip. And those who had had only been on just one or two other flights. It comes from where we live, I suppose." He shrugged. "There's not very many people at my school who, for one, have the money to go on a vacation a long way from Ohio on a regular basis. I mean, a lot of kids'll go on road trips for the holidays, but anything more than that is kind of uncommon. But also, quite a few of the people who go to my school are the kind who'll be born, go to school, get a job, have kids, and die all in pretty much the same place. And their kids will end up being the same way. I'm not going to be that way though," he concluded somewhat fiercely.

"Wow. I suppose when you go to a private school where all the kids have wealthy parents, you get a fairly warped sense of reality. You'd be hard pressed to find a Warbler who hasn't been on a plane at least once." He paused, then asked, "So you've never been out of Ohio? Not even one time?"

"Oh, I've been out of Ohio a few times- I've been to Indiana," He heard Blaine snort with laughter next to him, and he smiled. "What? The next state over's not a good enough vacation for you? My dad took me on a road trip there when I was... I was five, I think, and then again when I was eleven. My grandparents live there, but most of the time, they drive to come visit us instead of us going to their house."

"Kurt, you do realize that Ohio and Indiana aren't exactly... the most exciting places the world has to offer?" Blaine said, a trace of amusement in his voice.

"Tell me about it," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "But you know, when I arrived in New York, it hit me- it's like I _knew _that's where I belonged- somewhere exciting and full of passion and music, not a dull city like this," he gestured out the window. "Rachel and I both decided that once we're done with high school, we'll go to college in New York. And I'll finally be able to live life for once as I want it to, do the things that I want to do, and not be scared that someone out there is going to hate me for it." He brought the car to a halt at a red light, then turned his head to see Blaine smiling at him in that same soft way he had when he had told Kurt that he loved him. "What?" Kurt said, confused.

"Kurt Hummel, I know for certain that, whatever you end up doing while you're there, you're going to shine in New York. But you know what? You may end up living in New York, but you're going to see the rest of the world too, I'll make sure of it. We'll go so many places together: Paris, London, Rome... that first airplane ride was just the beginning to the rest of your life. We have so much to do, so many places to go..."

"And we'll most certainly go there together," whispered Kurt, smiling widely and leaning over to press his lips against Blaine's. The car behind them honked impatiently, and Kurt unwillingly pulled back from his boyfriend to see that the light had turned green. He smiled despite this; while the past year had certainly been pretty good (as he had told Blaine back at the coffee shop), he just knew deep down that things were looking up for the future ahead of him. He knew that what Blaine had said was inevitable; he was not only going to become a star, but would also travel the world. And if he could do all of it with the boy sitting next to him, all the better.


End file.
